I Remember
by gynnymalfoy13
Summary: Dean Thomas shares his relationship with Ginny Weasley through the years.
1. Prologue

**I Remember**

I remember the day I first noticed the feisty littlest Weasley. She had just replace Potter temporarily as seeker and had beaten Chang for the Snitch. Her boyfriend Michael Corner got mad at her for beating his Precious Ravenclaw (and Chang) for the Quiditch game. After yelling at each other for a while - never knew she had such a widened vocabulary- before ditching the annoying bloke. I had never noticed her before as anything other then just another Weasley.

I remember seeing Hermione Granger comforting her and telling her that Corner was a jerk and that he deserved everything that he got. I walked in on them like that. I only just realized how beautiful she was. Corner must be pretty pissed right now for losing someone so beautiful. I know that I would be. I remember exactly how the dialogue between Granger and the beautiful Weasley went and the details that followed for a long time. This is the story of my relationship with Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean Thomas was walking to the common room when he heard the angry voice of Hermione Granger. He figured that it was just Granger having a row with Ron. He started walking again before stopping. Dean had just heard the voice of Ginny Weasley. She too appeared to be mad. He caught the dialogue and his eyes widened in shock at what he heard coming from their mouths. "I don't fucking care whether he was a gentleman, Hermione. It still doesn't change that he got mad at me for beating Chang at Quiditch." Said Ginny

"But Ginny, you shouldn't let one thing disrupt your relationship. Making a big deal in front of Harry is not going to win him over to you Ginny." Dean's eyes widened and he felt something strange in his chest. He pushed the feeling back and continued to walk and listen to the interesting conversation going on.

"I don't like Harry anymore Hermione and I haven't for quite some time." Dean suddenly felt a lot better. "I actually like someone else." The felling came back again.

"OOOO!!! Who is it Ginny? Come on! Please tell me!" The curious voice of Hermione Granger was heard. Just as he got to the corner he heard two more voices join the two girls.

"What is this Ginny? You broke up with that foul Corner bloke?" Dean heard the voice of her older and overprotective brother say. He looked around the corner and sure enough saw the happy face of Ron Weasley looking at his little sister in joy. He soon also found his companion. With Ron was his best mate, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. His eyes had a strange glow to them. By the way he was looking at Ginny; Dean could tell that Potter did not think of her as his little sister.

"You don't have to sound so smug about it Ronald!" He was snapped back to reality at the sound of Ginny's beautiful, strong commanding voice yelling at her brother. "Just because he was a prat does not mean that I am not mad over the break up. He was my boyfriend for a whole year and I did have feelings for him. And if you will please excuse us Ronald, I need to tell Hermione something, so leave! You too Harry." Potter, who had been trying to stay invisible, was finally noticed. Dean felt happy that Ginny had just sent Potter off. It was at that moment that Dean Thomas realized that he was falling for the Littlest Weasley.

"So Ginny, who do you like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well if you promise not to tell anybody. I don't think that anybody would be able to guess it. It is sort of random. I don't think that I have ever really talked to this person before. He is older then me and in Gryffindor."  
"Can I guess?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Of Course."

"Is it Seamus Finnigan? He is cute and has a hott accent!" Dean thought that he would burst if it turned out that Ginny liked his best friend.

"No it is not Seamus but he is hott and very funny. Guess again."

"How much older?"

"Just one year."

"Is it Dean Thomas?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dean Thomas?" Dean's heart started beating so fast and loud that he was sure that Ginny could hear it. He was sure that everyone would be able to hear it.

"Yes. It is Dean." Dean felt as though the whole world suddenly came to a halt. Everything was good suddenly. Ginny Weasley the most beautiful girl in the whole school and apparently from what he had heard, very popular, especially with the guys. Dean now realized why Ron was so protective of his little sister. Dean decided that it would be a good time to talk to Ginny just to get things going. Maybe even tell her that he liked her to. So Dean did just that. He stepped into view of the two girls.

"Hey Dean. How's it going?" He heard Hermione say. "I just remembered that I have to return a book to the library." Dean could tell that it was just an excuse to help her friend out, and Dean had never been more thankful for the bushy haired girl.

"Hey Dean, how are you?" Ginny asked, clearly nervous.

"I'm good how about you? You played very well. Sorry about your break up with Corner by the way. He was a real jerk for treating you that way."  
"Thanks Dean. I appreciate it. He was a real jerk. I really liked him though. He was very nice and treated me very well. He was just a real Ravenclaw supporter though I guess. Oh well."

"Well, he just doesn't know what he is missing."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. Dean stepped a couple steps closer.

"It means that he just lost the most beautiful girl in the whole entire school."  
"Really, do you really mean that Dean?"  
"Of course I do. I would never lie to you."

"Dean I have something to tell you."

"No wait me first." Before Dean could say what he was going to say though, Ron came down the corridor with Harry and Hermione. Ron looked as if he was about to kill Dean for being alone with Ginny.

"What are you two doing alone in the corridor?" Ron asked looking murderous.

"We are having a nice conversation between two people Ronald; a CICILIZED CONVERSATION!!!" Ginny said screaming at him now. "Gosh, why do you have to be such an overprotective freak all the time? Why can't you just let me be? First you had to have Harry and Hermione hold you back when you found out that Neville asked me to the ball. Then when you found out that Michael asked me out, you beat him up until people were able to calm you down and force you to stop. Now you are yelling at Dean for just talking to me. What is wrong with you? Why do you have to be such a jerk? Fred and George were never this bad when they were at school and Bill and Charlie were happy when they found out that I was going out with Michael. Why can't you be happy for me for once?" And with that Ginny stormed away to the portrait hall. Hermione glared at Ron for a couple of minutes before going to Dean and pulling him away.

"Sorry about that Dean. Ron is very protective over Ginny." She told him.

"I noticed that. Did he really beat up Michael? Not fully, but he did manage to land a couple of punches."  
"Wow, so what did you pull me over here for?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you like Ginny?"

"A lot, I really like Ginny. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because Ginny told me that she liked you."

"I know. I kind of overheard a bit. Sorry about that. I was about to tell Ginny that I liked her when Ron came. Now she is probably in her dorm."

"Do you want me to get her for you?"

"That would be nice. I really would like to tell her and talk to her. Before today I didn't know that she liked me. I didn't even know that I liked her."

"Don't worry Dean. I will keep Ron and Harry away so you can talk to her."  
"Why Harry?"

"I think that Harry is starting to develop non-brotherly feelings toward Ginny."

"I thought that too earlier. He had a little gleam in his eyes and his face as he was looking at Ginny was definitely not brotherly. Thanks a bunch Hermione."  
"No problem Dean. Just wait here for a minute." About ten minutes of waiting, Hermione finally showed up with Ginny. She left soon afterward with a quick goodbye and a word of consolation for Ginny.

"Hey Dean, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to lose control like that. Sometimes I just can't take it anymore. I guess sometimes its better to cry then yell and go ballistic isn't it."  
"Don't worry about it. No offense but Ron did go a little crazy."  
"None taken. Sometimes I want to kill Ron so bad for butting into my love life all of the time. Hermione said that you wanted to talk to me. What about?"

"Well I am just going to come right out with it. I really like you Ginny. I only just noticed today but I noticed how much I like you. I really like you. I'm sorry if this is too soon after your break up with Corner. I don't know what to say now so can you please say something. Please?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please say something Ginny." Dean stated. The hope that he had had earlier was going away every time he had to ask Ginny to say something and she just stared at him.

"Dean I… I guess what I really want to say is that I… Oh what the heck." And with that Ginny threw herself at him and kissed him. Dean was very shocked but responded with more enthusiasm than Ginny. Dean had no idea how long they had been kissing before they had to break apart for air. "Does that answer your question?" Ginny asked quietly. Dean noticed how close they were.

"Yes it does. I like this answer much more than any other answer." With that said, Dean pulled Ginny into his embrace. He put is arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Dean had never felt so happy before. Everything felt so right with Ginny in his arms.   
"Dean, does this mean that we are dating now? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to seeing as this is when you have your O.W.L's this year." Ginny asked.

"Do you want to Ginny?" He asked still holding her close to him.

"Yes I would actually. I really like you Dean."

"Then it's settled. We are now official. You are my girlfriend. I am your boyfriend."

"When did you start liking me?"

"I'm not sure. I think that I really started liking you today. I noticed how beautiful you were and how much of a sucker Corner is going to be when he realizes that he lost someone so gorgeous, sweet, smart and sassy."  
"Sassy am I?"

"Quite. I like you sassy though. I wouldn't like you any other way. I like you just the way you are, Quiditch pro and all."

"You are calling me a Quiditch pro? That's a laugh. I'll never be as good as Harry or my brothers, except maybe Ron and Bill and of course Percy but he's a prat. But I will never be half as good as Charlie and Fred and George."  
"Well I don't think that anyone could ever beat Potter. Potter is something special. And your brother Charlie is a legend here at school. I bet he is even better then Potter. Don't worry Gin. You are a Quiditch pro to me."

"Thanks Dean. I appreciate it." Ginny said with a grin.

"Gosh Gin, you have such a beautiful smile. You need to smile more. You need to smile all of the time. I will make it my goal in life from now on that you smile everyday."

"I think that that is a very good goal in life. "

"I'm hungry. What time is it?"

"About 10 minutes till dinner. You want to go down now?"

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't when they are as hungry as I am? Can you hear my stomach? I am sure you can because I swear it is the loudest thing I have ever heard."

"No Gin I can't hear your stomach. Now shut up and give me a kiss and then we can go get food okay?" Ginny smiled brightly up at him, got up on her toes and gave him a light kiss. Dean suddenly felt something on his belt buckle. He broke the kiss to see that Ginny had unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Hahaha!!" Dean looked at her startled. She grinned at him then dashed away. "Come catch me Dean!!"

"Ginny!" Dean was still in shock for a while until he realized that he still had his pants unbuckled. He buckled them fast then heard Ginny shouting at him again.

"Come on Dean. You're so slow. Hurry up! This isn't much of a chase when you're not chasing me. Gosh!!" Dean heard her laugh before she started running off again. Dean started running then right after that. He only had to run down the steps quickly before he had caught her. He spun her around so that she was in his arms and facing him. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Geez Dean, your legs are so freaking long. Let's go eat now! Please??" Ginny said practically begging at him now. Dean started grinning at her pathetic looking face.

"Alright, let's go now." Dean took Ginny's hand and saw out of the corner of his eye her grin. Then they started off towards the Great Hall awaiting the reactions of the Golden trio. _'and all of the boys.' _ Dean thought to himself.


End file.
